Les papillons de nos souvenirs
by N. Hook
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les destins des Chevaliers de Bronze sont liés. Quand l'avenir s'assombrit, remontent à la surface les réminiscences de leur vie commune. Joie, tristesse, angoisse, rire, chaque anecdote virevolte dans leur mémoire comme un papillon portant sur ses ailes fragiles les plus frappants de leurs souvenirs.
1. Préface

(Début des textes à la page suivante)

**Préface**

Bonjour et merci d'avoir ouvert la première page de ce recueil.

Vous trouverez ici des histoires sous forme d'OS environ 2 000 mots en moyenne. Ces textes se déroulent dans l'univers de Saint Seiya mais tournent essentiellement autour d'un OC, **Nathalie du Dauphin**. Pour mieux la connaître, vous pouvez lire _Relève Imprévue_ ou _Descente,_ publiés ici même.

Toujours intéressés ? Parfait !

_Les papillons de nos souvenirs_ rassemblent des anecdotes éparpillées sur la time line de trois personnages principaux, Nathalie du Dauphin, Shun d'Andromède et Hyoga du Cygne. Ils ne seront pas rangés par ordre chronologique mais par ordre d'écriture. Avant chaque texte sera précisé l'âge approximatif des personnages.

Ces OS sont moins ambitieux que mes productions habituelles : ils s'inscrivent dans le cadre du Prompt Challenge. Un Challenger m'a donné une prompt phrase, c'est-à-dire une ligne de dialogue par laquelle doit absolument commencer mon texte, et j'écris la suite. Vous voulez me défier ? Envoyez-moi un MP !

Bien que ces textes soient moins travaillés, j'espère que ces tranches de vie sauront vous divertir. Les critiques et review sont toujours les bienvenues pour m'aider à progresser !

Bonne lecture !

Hook


	2. Chacun son tour

_Bonjour ! Pour le premier texte de ce recueil, une scène se déroulant juste après la Bataille des Douze Maisons._

_Prompt phrase : My turn ! proposée par Lowell H. Crush  
Age des personnages : environ 13-14 ans_

* * *

**Chacun son tour**

— A mon tour !

Nathalie laissa échapper un grognement étouffé avant de tendre la manette de mauvaise grâce. Elle l'agita un instant avant de réaliser que son bras était trop court pour que Seiya ne l'attrape. Ses yeux glissèrent un instant vers le jeune adolescent alors qu'elle lui lançait l'objet avant de se braquer de nouveau sur l'écran face à elle. Son piteux palmarès lors de la dernière partie de jeux vidéo la narguait : elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait perdu !

Hyoga s'enfonça avec suffisance entre les coussins, devinant sans peine les pensées de la jeune fille.

— Laisse tomber, tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le repoussa d'un coup de poing, prenant bien soin de viser l'hématome qui s'étendait sur son bras avec un rictus malicieux. Elle se laissa tomber de l'accoudoir de leur canapé pour s'accroupir à ses côtés.

— Sans ça, je t'aurais botté les fesses, argua-t-elle en exhibant à son visage son majeur et son annulaire fixés à une attelle. Quand tu veux pour la revanche.

Les traits toujours si sévères du jeune russe se détendirent discrètement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire narquois. Une vague de satisfaction et de fierté étreignit Nathalie : ces expressions si rares chez son ami étaient la récompense d'un feu nourri d'attention et de taquineries. C'était pour l'heure l'un des principaux objectifs de ses journées, et elle s'enorgueillait d'être la seule à savoir les lui tirer.

Seiya interrompit la tension mi complice mi sérieuse que véhiculait leur échange de retard, râlant que Hyoga prenait trop de temps pour choisir son prochain personnage. Le jeune adolescent brisa le contact visuel, fermant aussitôt son visage qu'il avait laissé trahir son amusement. Si rabattre le caquet de Nathalie l'avait poussé à sortir de sa réserve et à se prêter au jeu, malgré toute sa sympathie pour Pégase il préférait regarder que participer. Le russe tendit la manette à Shiryu, assis sur le fauteuil à sa gauche.

— Tu n'as pas encore joué, je crois.

Le jeune homme leva les mains avec un refus poli.

— Les gagnants continuent, c'est la règle !

Son long visage se fendit d'un sourire : lui aussi tendait naturellement à rester spectateur, mais il goûtait au plaisir mutin de forcer son ami à se socialiser un peu plus longtemps tout en s'en préservant soigneusement. Hyoga lui lança un regard éloquent avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran : il saurait lui rendre la faveur.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'ensemble des Chevaliers de Bronze s'était enfin réveillé après la Bataille des Douzes Maisons et ne nécessitaient plus de soins permanents. Si les premiers temps avaient été largement consacrés à la joie de la victoire, leur inactivité forcée avait rapidement pesé sur le groupe d'adolescents. Inquiète que l'ennui ne les pousse à reprendre l'activité physique trop tôt, Saori avait entre autre fait installer dans le salon de la clinique Graad une console de jeux. Rapidement, leur dévolu s'était jeté sur le dernier jeu de combat à la mode, et les Chevaliers continuaient à se battre, virtuellement cette fois-ci.

Seiya entamait la barre de vie de Hyoga à une vitesse dangereuse lorsque Shun entra dans la pièce. Il tiqua en remarquant Nathalie, lovée sur le canapé près du russe, l'invectivant et le motivant avec malice et affection. Il se reprit bien avant que l'un de ses amis ne remarque son trouble, et détacha péniblement son regard aimanté sur les deux adolescents.

— Shun ! l'interpella Seiya en levant les yeux de l'écran qui affichait sa victoire. Ta transfusion s'est bien passée ?

Tous levèrent la tête alors que celui-ci acquiesçait. La rose blanche d'Aphrodite lui avait volé une quantité astronomique de sang et semblait persévérer bien qu'on la lui ait arraché : malgré les transfusions itératives, leur camarade gardait un teint blafard.

— Tu veux jouer ? Seiya manque de challengers, proposa Shiryu en lui tendant la manette que Hyoga avait enfoncé de force entre ses mains.

Acceptant avec plaisir, Shun prit place sur le dernier fauteuil vaquant, à droite de Hyoga et Nathalie. Il déclina poliment les conseils de ces derniers qui lui proposaient un personnage maniable et choisit un combattant réputé pour le corps à corps.

— Tu veux que je te laisse quelques minutes pour voir les commandes ? lui proposa Seiya avec gentillesse.

— Ça va aller, merci.

Visiblement, le jeune garçon n'avait nullement besoin de ce genre de délicatesse. A peine la partie lancée, il s'était précipité à l'attaque, jouant de l'effet de surprise pour enchaîner les coups, forçant son ami à reculer. Seiya, qui s'attendait à ce qu'Andromède se tienne prudemment à distance et lui laisse l'initiative, resta un instant déstabilisé par cette stratégie agressive avant de se ressaisir et de risposter. La partie restait serrée, Pégase battant régulièrement en retraite pour se préserver des enchaînements risqués mais dévastateurs de son adversaire. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes de chassés croisés Shun parvint à lui administrer le coup final, sous les protestations énergiques de son camarade.

— Eh bien, siffla Hyoga, tu devrais te battre _réellement_ comme ça. Si tu t'y mettais sérieusement, tu ne ferais qu'une bouchée de tes adversaires.

Shun passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

— Il n'y a pas de conséquences sur un jeu vidéo, je ne risque pas de blesser quelqu'un.

— Sauf l'ego de Seiya, je crois, glissa Nathalie en retenant un ricanement.

Le garçon en question jeta un regard assassin à la jeune fille, qui lui tira la langue avec malice.

— Mais quand est-ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ? demanda dramatiquement Seiya, levant théâtralement les bras au ciel.

Shun garda le silence en priant pour que la question ne se noit dans la bonne humeur générale. Malheureusement, les regards curieux se braquèrent sur lui. Il pinça les lèvres, pris au piège. Il avait toujours été sujet aux insomnies, mais elles s'étaient majorées depuis la dernière bataille et le départ récent de son frère n'avait pas arrangé son état. Depuis quelques jours, il venait jouer la nuit pour chasser de sa tête trop pleine les pensées douloureuses qui s'y accumulaient. Il se refusait d'en parler à ses amis : il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, et se sentait déjà désemparé d'être au centre de l'attention.

Cependant, n'avait-il pas envie pour une fois, justement, d'attirer l'attention ? Son regard papillonna brièvement sur Nathalie et Hyoga, l'une avachie sur l'autre avec complicité, tous deux le dévisageant avec intérêt. Il décela rapidement dans leur yeux une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez les autres : eux seuls comprenaient d'instinct ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher. Il serait si facile de parler, de rabattre leur intérêt -son intérêt- sur lui. Après tout, Nathalie se démenait pour Hyoga parce qu'elle le savait intimement blessé par la perte de son maître. Elle en ferait tout autant pour lui s'il lui donnait une raison de se préoccuper de son état...

Non. Non, il valait mieux que ça. S'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de son amie, il la laissera la consacrer à ceux qui le nécessitaient.

Shun offrit à son auditoire un sourire éclatant, balayant sans peine l'instant de flottement qu'il avait laissé s'installer.

— Le talent, peut-être…? hasarda-t-il.

— La chance du débutant plutôt, bougonna Seiya, comprenant tacitement qu'il rendait un immense service à son ami.

Un rire étouffé parcouru l'assistance.

— On va voir si la chance suffira pour battre l'invincible Dragon de Rozan, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa manette à Shiryu.

Ce dernier jeta un regard désemparé au russe qui croisa les bras avec un rictus satisfait : chacun son tour.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! S'il vous prend la fantaisie de laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir par MP. _


	3. Petit-déjeuner familial

_Bonjour ! Cette histoire est la suite directe de Relève Imprévue mais peut être lue en première._

_Prompt phrase : Did you sleep okay last night ? proposée par Lowell H. Crush  
Age des personnages : environ 36 ans_

* * *

**Petit déjeuner familial**

— Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

Un mugissement incompréhensible lui répondit par-dessus le bruit d'une cascade de céréales. Shun sourit : toujours occupé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que son fils s'était affaissé sur la table avec un grognement comique.

— Je dois vraiment aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda le garnement d'une voix bougonne.

— Comme tous les jours, _Sinhā_.

— Pourquoi je suis le seul à devoir aller travailler ? tenta-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel avec tendresse. Malgré les événements difficiles des derniers jours, le naturel revenait au galop, et la fâcheuse manie qu'avait Aliolia de râler le matin lui rappelait irrésistiblement Seiya au même âge. Leur routine s'installait d'elle-même comme un cadre solide sur lequel ils pouvaient reprendre pied. L'odeur amère du café, celle croustillante du pain grillée, le bruit des cuillères et des tasses, tous ces détails du quotidien emplissaient la pièce à vivre et leurs pensées.

Pour lui comme pour son fils, c'était une bonne chose qu'Aliolia se comporte comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Devant l'absence de réponse, la bouche du jeune garçon se tordit en une moue déçue avant de s'ouvrir sur une large cuillerée de céréales. Il mastiqua un instant avec application, pensif. Son regard balaya la table et s'arrêta sur l'adulte qui buvait son café en silence face à lui.

— Même _Dyadya_ Hyoga peut rester, lui !

Le russe leva les yeux de sa tasse fumante, retenant un rictus cynique. Si le gosse pensait qu'il profitait de l'air du pays, il se trompait lourdement. S'occuper de la fille galère qui lui servait de mère n'était jamais de tout repos.

— J'ai déjà fini l'école, moi, répliqua-t-il.

Aliolia roula ostensiblement des yeux avec un râle exaspéré.

— Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider, chuchota-t-il en lui coulant un regard accusateur.

Hyoga haussa les épaules avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage. En tout honnêteté, il l'aurait volontiers troqué contre sa dose matinale d'alcool. Néanmoins, il se doutait qu'un verre de vodka n'avait pas sa place sur la table du petit déjeuner familial. Sans vraiment s'en cacher, Nathalie ne s'injectait jamais de morphine devant son fils et il suivrait son exemple. Ce gamin n'avait pas à trinquer pour leurs erreurs.

Aliolia poussa un soupir et se replongea dans son bol. Il chassa pensivement les quelques céréales qui flottaient encore dans son lait. La perspective de son cours de grammaire, le premier de la journée, ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, surtout dans la situation actuelle.

Il savait que Papa ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais les événements parlaient d'eux-même. Ce que ses parents redoutaient depuis des années était finalement arrivé : le Sanctuaire les avait retrouvé. Maman l'avait confiée à Mamá Martha quelques semaines plus tôt, et il l'avait bêtement cru quand elle l'avait assurée que c'était purement une mesure de précaution, qu'elle le récupérerait dans quelques jours après avoir aidé des amis. S'il avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter au bout d'une semaine. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de pousser jusqu'à la maison, mais Antonio, le père de son ami Julio, accompagnait tous ses trajets jusqu'à l'école. Il s'était finalement rassuré en recevant rapidement une lettre manuscrite de sa mère : au moins, elle était en vie.

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru voir Papa venir le chercher, il y a quelque jours, et encore moins apprendre que Hyoga était à la maison depuis tout ce temps. Il n'était pas idiot. Pour que son oncle vienne de Russie, la situation était très grave.

Il avait compris que sa mère s'était battue à la seconde où il avait vu la marque de Mars étendue sur son épaule. La blessure n'avait pas gagné de terrain depuis sa naissance : Maman lui avait promis d'y faire attention pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui.

Maman ne rompait pas ses promesses sans une bonne raison, il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle l'avait fait pour sauver Ryuho. Le cœur d'Aiolia se pinça en pensant que son cousin se battait peut-être en ce moment même au péril de sa vie. Et lui, il devait aller en _grammaire_ !

Shun les rejoignit enfin à table avec deux grands verres de jus d'orange. Il en tendit un à son fils avant d'attraper une tartine beurrée qu'il trempa consciencieusement dans son café.

— Il ne faut pas que vous traîniez ou vous allez être en retard, remarqua-t-il en vérifiant l'horloge murale.

Aliolia se figea à ces mots.

— Vous ?

Le jeune garçon observa d'un œil suspicieux le rapide échange de regard entre les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, sans toutefois réussir à le déchiffrer. Il détestait ces discussions silencieuses dont les enfants étaient exclus : est-ce qu'il arrivait aux adultes de communiquer normalement ?

— C'est Hyoga qui t'emmène aujourd'hui, reprit son père d'un ton dégagé comme si l'instant de flottement n'avait jamais existé, avant de marquer une nouvelle pause. Je vais rester m'occuper de Maman, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante.

Aliolia écarquilla aussitôt les yeux, fixant tour à tour ses grandes pupilles inquiètes sur les deux adultes.

— Elle va encore plus mal ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

La vision de sa mère telle qu'il l'avait découverte à son retour s'imposa à lui. Elle avait fait l'effort de se lever pour lui, s'armant de courage et de ses deux béquilles. Aliolia se doutait qu'elle lui cachait la majeure partie de sa maladie, mais malgré son sourire avenant elle signait avec une lenteur alarmante, entravant sérieusement leurs conversations.

Hyoga glissa un coup d'œil à Shun qui avait pâlit. Son fils était peut être trop jeune pour le remarquer, mais son père avait visiblement fait nuit blanche. Son teint laiteux était devenu blafard, crevassé de cernes bleuâtres et tiré de fatigue. Le système rénal de Nathalie commençait à défaillir, et il avait passé les dernières heures à la veiller pour changer régulièrement sa perfusion et suivre ses paramètres vitaux. Lorsque le russe avait proposé de le relayer, vers quatre heures du matin, il avait poliment mais fermement refusé. Il était trop anxieux pour lâcher prise et confier sa vie de sa femme à quelqu'un d'autre, fusse à son meilleur ami.

Hyoga retint un profond soupir. S'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Shun autant que de Nathalie, il aurait vraiment besoin de sa dose de courage liquide.

Entre temps, son ami avait reprit contenance et expliqué en quelques mots à son fils que sa mère avait besoin de repos et d'attention. La voix calme et rassurante de son père sembla venir à bout de l'inquiétude du gamin, qui but son jus d'une traite avant de filer préparer ses affaires. Hyoga se leva à sa suite et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Andromède.

— Quand je reviens, tu vas te coucher, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui ne supportait pas la réplique.

Shun leva ses yeux fatigués pour rencontrer les prunelles de glace du Cygne. Il ravala la protestation qui lui montait aux lèvres, et avec un soupir commença à nettoyer la table sans répondre.

Aliolia rejoignit son oncle quelques minutes plus tard dans la voiture. Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta pas de marchander la place passager, et se cala sans un mot sur la banquette arrière. Il souleva l'odeur doucereuse du vieux tacot en s'enfonçant dans le tissu poussiéreux, le regard perdu par la fenêtre entrouverte. Hyoga lui jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer le contact : si le gamin ne voulait pas parler, ce n'était pas lui qui allait forcer la conversation.

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin que la langue d'Aliolia se délia enfin.

— _Dyadya_, tu penses que je m'éveillais bientôt au septième sens ?

Le russe lui jeta un regard interdit.

— Je veux dire, être capable de parler avec Maman, précisa le jeune garçon.

Hyoga prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents avaient entrepris d'initier en douceur leurs fils à la cosmoénergie. S'ils s'efforçait de lui offrir la vie la plus normale possible et de lui permettre de choisir son futur, ils essayaient de le former suffisamment pour qu'il puisse discuter avec sa mère via leur septième sens.

— Je ne sais pas, reconnu-t-il. Ryuho s'était éveillé plus tôt, mais il s'entraînait beaucoup plus que toi. Par contre pour tes parents et moi c'était plutôt vers dix ou onze ans.

Aliolia sembla méditer un instant la réponse avant d'hocher la tête.

— Je veux m'entraîner plus, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop long, conclut-il.

Le russe leva un sourcil curieux.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Malgré lui, son regard s'arrêta sur ses mains alors qu'il changeait de vitesse. Elles étaient parcourues d'un tremblement fin et régulier. Il étouffa un juron entre ses dents : le manque d'alcool commençait à se faire sérieusement ressentir. Il savait que les hauts-le-cœur ne tarderaient pas.

— Je veux pouvoir me battre.

Hyoga raffermit sa prise sur le volant, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur les mots du gamin.

— Je sais que je ne pourrais pas défendre Maman avant longtemps, mais je dois commencer maintenant pour être prêt le plus tôt possible, enchaîna-t-il.

L'adulte laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.

— Ta mère est encore capable de se débrouiller, et de toute façon Shun et moi sommes là, _Baccā._

Aliolia fusilla son oncle du regard devant le surnom mi affectueux mi railleur. S'il signifiait « lionceau », même un enfant ne pouvait pas ignorer la similitude avec l'« idiot » japonais.

— Peut-être, mais Ryuho pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, répliqua-t-il.

— J'espère que la guerre sera fini avant ça, marmonna le blond.

— Sauf s'il doit se cacher et attendre, comme vous. De toute façon, même si les Chevaliers arrivent à chasser Mars, il y aura toujours un nouvel adversaire.

Hyoga pinça les lèvres. Bien qu'il aurait aimé rassurer son neveu, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la pertinence de la remarque, remarque bien trop amère dans la bouche d'un enfant de cet âge. Sa propre carrière en était l'exemple éclatant : Ikki, puis Saga, puis Poséidon, puis Hades, puis Mars… Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Il se figea en saisissant l'ampleur de la déclaration.

— Tu veux devenir Chevalier, Aliolia ?

Le gamin répondit par l'affirmative. L'autre se concentra un instant sur la route, pesant soigneusement les conséquences et choisissant ses mots.

— Tu sais bien que tes parents ont toujours voulu que tu aies le choix. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé à cause de ce qui arrive en ce moment.

— Je sais, souffla le garnement avec exaspération. Mais je veux me rendre utile.

— Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas forcément être Chevalier pour ça la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, et tu m'avais aussi dit que tu attendrais d'être plus vieux pour te décider.

Aliolia se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai que s'il avait pu, il aurait repoussé son choix. Prendre une telle décision à son âge était effrayant, mais le temps lui manquait. Il avait une vague idée du délai qui lui serait nécessaire pour prétendre obtenir une Armure, et il était déjà trop long. Maman, Papa, Ryuho avaient besoin d'aide maintenant.

Le Cygne avait écouté ses explications en silence. Une part de lui-même décrétait catégoriquement qu'un gosse de cet âge n'avait absolument pas conscience des conséquences d'un tel choix, surtout précipité par les événements. Par ailleurs, on ne briguait pas une Armure pour défendre ses proches mais pour consacrer sa vie à Athéna et à la Justice.

Cependant, une petite voix lui rappela douloureusement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à supporter l'entraînement au même âge, une cause plus vaine et moins noble : pouvoir plonger jusqu'au cadavre de sa mère pour la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Aliolia avait avait de bien meilleures motivations.

Par ailleurs, sa génération était très différente de celle d'Aliolia ou de Ryuho : s'il avait été envoyé de force auprès de Camus à sept ans sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, les fils de Chevaliers affrontaient depuis leur plus jeune âge la réalité de la vocation à travers la plaie de Mars qui lacérait leurs parents. S'ils embrassaient cette voie, c'était de leur propre volonté. La persévérance avec laquelle le Dragon avait refusé les offres de son père d'arrêter sa formation en était la meilleure preuve.

Si un troupeau de gosses égoïstes sous la contrainte étaient devenus des Chevaliers Divins, il devait laisser sa chance au gamin. L'entraînement aurait raison de sa volonté s'il n'était pas sincèrement déterminé. Après tout, contrairement à l'époque, il ne risquait pas la mort s'il abandonnait sa formation.

Déjà l'école se dessinait au bout de la rue. Aliolia attrapa son sac, mais s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la portière.

— _Dyadya_, si Papa est trop occupé avec Maman, tu voudras bien m'entrainer ?

Le Cygne esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Du calme, on va déjà rediscuter de cette décision avec tes parents. J'en parlerais à ton père quand je pourrais..

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur leur réponse : Andromède et le Dauphin s'étaient depuis toujours préparés à cette éventualité. Si Shun et Nathalie acceptaient que Hyoga prenne en main la formation de leur fils, le petit lionceau regretterait bien assez vite de le lui avoir demandé.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes de traduction**

_Sinhā _= lion

_Baccā_ = lionceau

_Dyadya_ = oncle en russe

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! S'il vous prend la fantaisie de laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP._


	4. Le prix du soin

_Bonjour ! Cette histoire explore un peu plus les répercussions difficiles du handicap des Bronzes sur leur vie, surtout au travail._

_Prompt phrase : Don't worry about it, proposée par Lowell H. Crush_

_Age des personnages : environ 27-28 ans_

* * *

**Le prix du soin**

— _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Shun se balança un instant d'un pied sur l'autre, adossé à la porte qu'il venait de fermer pour un peu plus d'intimité. Ses yeux inquiets restaient fixés sur son épouse, debout face à l'unique ordinateur de la pièce. Nathalie n'avait pas pris la peine de détacher les yeux de son écran pour lui répondre : ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier, remplissant le dossier médical du patient qu'elle venait d'envoyer à la radiographie.

— Nathalie, insista-t-il d'une voix douce, tu as l'air épuisée.

Trois heures du matin venaient de sonner à sa montre. Leur garde avait commencé à neuf heures la veille et s'achèverait à la même heure au petit matin. Déjà dix-huit heures qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied aux urgences de l'hôpital central : s'ils avaient pris le temps de déjeuner vers seize heures, le dîner se faisait attendre. Depuis le matin, ils œuvraient ensemble dans ce box de consultation : quatre murs nus et décrépis, un évier rudimentaire, un lit d'auscultation cassé, un ordinateur d'un autre âge, aucune chaise. Tous les tabourets avaient été réquisitionnés pour la salle d'attente devant l'afflux massif de patients. La jeune femme était debout depuis des heures : Shun savait d'expérience que sa jambe boiteuse ne supportait pas un tel traitement.

— Tu devrais ralentir le rythme, ajouta-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

Nathalie poussa un soupir irrité avant de se tourner vers lui de mauvaise grâce. Visiblement, son mari ne la laisserait pas travailler en paix tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas rappelé la situation. Ce n'était pas une garde ordinaire : comme eux, une dizaine de professionnels de santé avait répondu à l'appel pour organiser les soins suite à l'attentat survenu la nuit précédente. La salle d'attente ne désemplissait pas, le service était surchargé, les patients graves continuaient d'affluer en masse : ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir le luxe d'une pause, eux comme les autres.

— _On a du travail, Shun_, répliqua-t-elle sèchement._ Il y en a qui ont vu mourir leurs amis dans la salle d'attente, et ils sont blessés par dessus le marché. Ils ont besoin de nous._

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Quoiqu'elle en dise, Nathalie n'avait plus l'endurance pour supporter une telle somme de contraintes ; par ailleurs, son ton acide témoignait de sa fatigue. Bien que son implication soit louable, il fallait qu'elle s'économise pour tenir la distance et ne pas s'effondrer avant la fin de la nuit : un médecin hors compétition ne serait bénéfique ni pour les patients ni pour leurs collègues.

Il allait retenter une approche lorsque l'interphone du box grésilla avant de crachoter « Shun, renfort ! ». Les deux époux, soudain sur le qui-vive, échangèrent un regard entendu : le signal d'un arrêt cardiaque. Nathalie lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

— _Vas-y, je vais me débrouiller. Dis à Francesca qu'elle m'appelle si elle a besoin. _

Le jeune infirmier s'évapora avec un signe d'assentiment. Selon le protocole, le médecin du secteur déchoquage dirigeait l'équipe paramédicale pour réanimer un arrêt ; il fallait que Nathalie continue d'avancer sur son propre secteur, la petite traumatologie. Au besoin, on l'appellerait. L'organisation était la clef de leur efficacité et chacun devait se cantonner à son rôle pour éviter la confusion si délétère à la prise en charge des patients.

La jeune femme soupira profondément en passant une main sur ses paupières pâteuses puis posa son regard sur la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait. Comme elle était muette, le service avait prit l'habitude de lui confier le circuit court. Beaucoup de traumatologie, peu d'interrogatoire : en binôme avec son mari qui parlait parfois en son nom, le couple était redoutablement efficace et avait su s'attirer la sympathie de l'équipe. Si les entorses et les fractures pouvaient rebuter certains médecins, Nathalie retrouvait avec joie un semblant de ce qui avait été sa première vocation, l'orthopédie. Cependant, lors des attentats les blessés de ce genre représentaient la majorité des victimes, et malgré la ténacité de son équipe soignante le circuit court était loin de se vider.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse. Dans l'hypothèse d'un appel au secours de Francesca ou d'un autre de ses collègues, Nathalie sortit son portable. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lu l'expéditeur - Hyoga. « **Oublie pas de manger, fille galère. T'es insupportable quand t'as faim.** » Après un rapide calcul, la jeune femme conclut qu'il était encore le début de soirée en Russie. Elle déroula la conversation qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte depuis plusieures heures : dès qu'il avait appris que ses amis étaient partis aux urgence, le russe lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages bourrus, quelques uns pour l'encourager, la plupart pour l'inciter se reposer. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier : « **Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Shun t'a appelé à la rescousse ?** » La sollicitude de son époux l'attendrissait autant qu'elle l'agaçait : ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait intervenir Hyoga dans la balance qu'elle changerait d'avis. Son écran se ralluma aussitôt sur une réponse. « **Il m'a rien dit mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es en train de tirer sur la corde. T'es assise au moins j'espère ?** »

Nathalie laissa un instant son front retomber dans la paume de sa main, épuisée : elle savait bien qu'elle fleurtait avec ses limites physiques, même si l'avouer lui arracherait la langue. « **Presque » **tapa-t-elle avant de fermer son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à montrer l'étendue de sa faiblesse à son époux ; il risquerait de deviner le véritable motif de son épuisement. Si seulement ses mots ne sifflaient pas avec autant de méchanceté lorsqu'elle était poussée dans ses derniers retranchements… Elle devait se maîtriser : Shun ne méritait pas aussi gratuitement des paroles aussi dures. Avec un soupir, elle avala un comprimé de morphine tiré de sa blouse avant de remettre son poids sur sa patte folle en grimaçant. Elle fit entrer le patient suivant qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire poli puis enclencha son dictaphone. « _**Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Dias et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Je suis muette mais je vous entends très bien.**_ »

Quand Shun revint dans le box de consultation, Nathalie avait déjà envoyé deux nouveaux patients à la radiographie et achevait une suture particulièrement ardue. Sans une remarque, son époux l'assista pour ce dernier geste. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put retenir une interrogation muette en croisant son regard : son époux secoua la tête avec lassitude. Elle lui sourit tristement à travers son masque chirurgical, seule marque de soutien qu'elle pouvait se permettre devant leur patient, afin de fixer à nouveau son attention sur la plaie.

Lorsqu'enfin le pansement fut achevé, Shun raccompagna le patient hors de la pièce en lui donnant les dernières indications nécessaires. Nathalie en profita pour l'examiner à la dérobée. Lui aussi accusait le coup de cette garde éprouvante. Sa stature avait perdu sa fougue, ses membres étaient alourdis : sa silhouette même se courbait sous le poids de l'épuisement. Son uniforme de travail d'un vert sapin s'accordait avec ses cheveux ramenés en catogan : ils faisaient ressortir sur sa peau laiteuse deux grands yeux d'émeraude cernés de fatigue. Emprisonné dans ce nuancier d'absinthe, son teint naturellement pâle semblait terne et blafard. Ses mains veinées émergeaient des manches longues qu'il avait glissées sous sa tenue réglementaire : le service passait outre cette transgression du règlement d'hygiène car elles cachaient la plaie de Mars qui dévorait son bras gauche.

A son retour, Nathalie posa avec tendresse sa main sur son poignet. Shun croisa son regard et sourit tristement.

— Ca ira, _Khuba_, la rassura-t-il. Au moins, elle n'a pas souffert longtemps.

La jeune femme pressa doucement les doigts de son époux : on ne s'habituait jamais à perdre un arrêt cardiaque qu'on réanimait de toutes ses forces. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il ne flancherait pas et continuerait d'avancer. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point. Trop de patients encore avaient besoin d'eux : ils panseraient leurs blessures et compteraient leurs morts quand enfin la garde de jour viendrait les relever.

Sa main froide quitta la peau brûlante de son époux à regret : si elle rêvait de s'y abandonner pour somnoler, elle se força à secouer la tête pour chasser le voile sombre qui obstruait ses yeux irrités de sommeil. Elle se retourna vers sa table de suture et entreprit de la ranger systématiquement en comptant avec soin ses instruments. Shun la laissa faire : il ne valait mieux pas s'emmêler les doigts si près des ciseaux et des aiguilles. Il attrapa un produit d'entretien et commença à désinfecter le brancard taché de sang. Soudain, un bruit métallique retentit dans le box : une pince était tombée à terre. Avec un mouvement d'humeur, Nathalie se pencha vivement pour la ramasser. Aussitôt, un vertige la saisit, son poids bascula en avant ; par réflexe son pied droit s'avança pour équilibrer sa silhouette dégindée. A l'instant où elle claqua sa plante sur le sol dallé, un fulgurant éclair de douleur aiguilla sa cuisse et sa hanche droite ; son appui se déroba misérablement alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement étouffé. Son mari se retourna aussitôt, alarmé ; il marqua un temps de surprise devant la vision de son épouse qui avait glissé au sol avant de se précipiter vers elle.

— Nath', ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse en s'agenouillant.

Elle acquiesça, les dents serrées, mais Shun n'était pas dupe. Ses paupières convulsivement fermées, son visage livide, toute sa stature tétanisée témoignaient qu'elle perdait le contrôle face à la douleur. Il se pencha pour l'envelopper de ses bras et l'installer sur le brancard : il était hors de question qu'elle se serve de sa jambe blessée. Il bandait ses muscles pour la soulever du sol lorsque son bras gauche s'enflamma d'une froide brûlure. Il laissa échapper un cri, retira vivement sa main qu'il avait glissé sous les genoux de Nathalie, et remonta rapidement sa manche gauche. Sous ses yeux, sa plaie de Mars luisait d'un éclat sombre parcouru de nébuleuses de glace. Il resta un instant interdit, puis leva les yeux vers son épouse en quête d'une explication. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et signa le mot « désolée ».

Shun comprit aussitôt. Si sa plaie était entrée en résonance avec celle de sa compagne, c'était parce que Nathalie avait ravivé la sienne, sûrement en essayant d'utiliser son septième sens. Sans un mot, il déchaussa le pied droit de la jeune femme et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était désormais englouti par la blessure mythologique.

— Nathalie, tu avais promis que tu ne le ferais plus, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle détourna les yeux en frictionnant ses bras engourdis de froid et de gêne : c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à sa propre santé et économiser sa cosmoénergie alors que les victimes des attentats pleuvaient autour d'elle. Quand elle avait le pouvoir d'enrayer leur funeste destin, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir à petit feu ; pour ce soir seulement elle aurait eu un centaine de décès sur la conscience. Elle avait embrassé son Armure et sa blouse pour servir et elle refusait de ne pas employer tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Shun dû lire sa pensée sur son visage tiré de fatigue et ses yeux fuyants. Il poussa un profond soupir, et la lassitude remplaça le choc. Il ne pouvait pas changer son épouse : elle fonçait tête baissée à ses objectifs, quitte à se brûler les ailes. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son dévouement, mais il songeait avec inquiétude aux répercussions de ces actes téméraires. Il embrassa son front et savoura la sensation de le sentir vivant et palpitant sous ses lèvres.

— Il va nous falloir une pause, soupira-t-il.

Elle levait la tête pour répondre quand il l'arrêta en plein élan.

— Nath', je meurs de faim.

La jeune femme abdiqua : elle n'était pas en position de marchander. Son mari savait parfaitement comment l'amener à le suivre sans imposer sa volonté de façon péremptoire : en avançant l'argument de son propre bien-être, il se doutait que son épouse ne se permettrait pas de refuser. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qui pulsait à présent dans toute sa jambe, et Shun aurait lui aussi besoin d'un moment pour récupérer l'usage complet de son bras.

Une fois qu'il lui eut arraché la promesse qu'elle ne prendrait pas de nouveaux patients sans son autorisation, Shun parti en quête d'une chaise pour que son épouse puisse s'asseoir durant le reste de la nuit. Signalant qu'elle prenait une pause au reste de l'équipe, Nathalie boitilla de son mieux jusqu'à l'office alimentaire. Dans le vieux frigo métallique, un plateau l'attendait ; un trésor rare aux urgences publiques. Parfois, le service n'avait pas les moyens de fournir les repas de ses employés aux horaires décalés : pas question bien sur d'espérer quoi que ce soit du restaurant du personnel à cette heure-ci. Elle saisit la barquette en plastique où s'étalait une mixture suspecte ; elle reconnut du premier coup d'œil une fondue de poireaux. Elle haussa les épaules : à cette heure de la nuit, elle n'était pas difficile. Elle attrapa un yaourt et rejoignit la salle de repos, sombre et silencieuse. Elle cala son dîner dans le micro-onde avant de vérifier son téléphone portable. Bien sûr, Hyoga l'avait bombardée de messages depuis leur dernier échange une heure plus tôt. Elle lisait distraitement la foule de textots que le russe lui avait envoyé lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa main. La conversation redescendit jusqu'à la dernière entrée qu'elle venait de recevoir. « **Ok, cette fois Shun m'a prévenu. Espèce de toxico, t'as pas intérêt à crever de ta connerie. **»

Nathalie grimaça d'un air coupable. Pas de doute, dès que le russe l'attraperait au téléphone, elle passerait un mmauvais quart d'heure.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! Nathalie a toujours aussi mauvais caractère, surtout à 4h du matin... S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP._


	5. Jamaisdeuxsanstrois

_Bonjour ! Cette histoire au titre un peu kitch revient sur l'adolescence de nos trois personnages, à une époque où les histoires de coeur alambiquées compliquaient leur quotidien. __**Attention, ce texte contient de la nudité**, condition imposée par ma challengeuse._

_Prompt phrase : No, go back to sleep, proposée par Lowell H. Crush_

_Age des personnages : environ 15 ans_

* * *

**Jamais deux sans trois**

— Non, rendors toi.

Un grognement lui répondit, et les lèvres qui parcouraient ses épaules l'embrassèrent de plus belle. Leur pulpe brûlante imprimait sur sa peau froide un chemin de feu qui remontait lentement vers sa nuque. Nathalie soupira, agacée, et dégagea sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

— Hyoga, j'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Le baiser resta en suspens à la lisière de son cou, hésitant à poursuivre mais incapable d'abandonner si facilement. Le garçon retenait sa respiration, à l'affût du moindre indice qui pourrait l'encourager à poursuivre. Nathalie restait parfaitement immobile, drapée comme une statue de marbre. Elle fixait le mur en comptant les longues secondes avant que son ami n'intègre son refus. Sans se l'avouer, elle espérait qu'il chercherait à comprendre pourquoi elle le repoussait pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Néanmoins, le Russe n'était pas du genre à s'impliquer dans ces investigations, et il finit par se recoucher en silence. Il se contenterait de patienter jusqu'à un moment plus propice.

La jeune fille attendit que la respiration de son partenaire s'apaise avant de trouver le courage de remuer. Elle se sentait glacée et courbaturée. Ce mal-être contrastait singulièrement avec la chair éclatante de santé qu'elle sentait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Hyoga avait paresseusement repoussé le drap, dévoilant son corps d'adonis couturé de cicatrices. Les plaies de leur dernière bataille achevaient enfin de se soigner ; on les reconnaissait à leurs tranchées plus sombres qui contrastaient avec la ligne pâle des vieilles blessures. L'une d'entre elle barrait sans ménagement son abdomen puis glissait le long de l'aine. Par habitude, Nathalie la suivit des yeux jusqu'à l'entrejambe : elle aimait laisser ses doigts parcourir cette crête qui écrivait en braille leur souffrance commune. C'était un point de repère, une crevasse qui lui rappelait même dans l'euphorie pourquoi ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Avaient-ils raison d'avoir franchi le pas malgré leur jeune âge ?

La brusquerie de cette question la fit frissonner. Sa première réaction fut de la repousser avec indignation : bien sûr que oui, ils avaient déjà assez souffert. De toute façon, vu leur espérance de vie, il fallait bien vivre s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir sans avoir vécu. D'un geste instinctif, elle porta la main à sa nuque désormais gravée d'un tatouage. Elle mentirait si elle affirmait avoir été entrainée malgré elle par une impulsion de Hyoga. Au contraire, elle luttait de fougue avec lui. Cela avait été une exploration aventureuse, des tâtonnements maladroits de part et d'autre, la lente et délicieuse découverte de l'amour : d'abord les baisers, puis les caresses, toujours plus inventives, toujours plus intenses, jusqu'à l'apothéose. La morsure brûlante du désir retournait son être en pleine maturation dans l'effervescence de ses instincts de plaisir. Après avoir si souvent frôlé la mort, engourdie dans son corps et dans son âme, c'était une véritable libération de se sentir vibrante jusqu'au bout des membres.

Si c'était si bon, si simple, si vrai, pourquoi doutait-elle ?

A vrai dire, elle savait pertinemment quelle était l'origine de son humeur mélancolique. Après s'être assurée que Hyoga dormait profondément, elle saisit son téléphone avant de se rallonger sous les draps. Un dernier remord la poussait à sortir du lit et à s'éloigner de son partenaire, mais la force lui manquait, sucée par son spleen. La lumière de l'écran éclaira violemment son visage au teint sale et elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de trouver l'icône de ses messages.

« **Je suppose que Hyoga et toi passez la soirée ensemble. Bonne nuit alors, amusez-vous bien !** »

Ce texto que Shun lui avait envoyé dans l'après-midi trottait sans relâche dans ses pensées. Elle en était persuadée, il avait compris.

Nathalie baissa son cellulaire et chercha des yeux la craquelure qui serpentait au plafond, vieux tic de ses insomnies. Pourquoi était-ce si dérangeant que Shun ait découvert leur liaison ? Certes, ils déployaient tous leurs efforts pour la cacher, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle dormirait à poings fermés si c'était Seiya ou Shiryu qui avaient trouvé le pot aux roses.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait les sentiments du jeune garçon à son égard, mais depuis quand cela comptait-il dans son choix ? Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Hyoga. Leur rivalité taquine égayait chaque instant, tandis que la douceur complaisante de l'autre avait tendance à l'exaspérer. Elle avait beaucoup d'amitié pour le Chevalier d'Andromède, mais elle lui avait sciemment préféré le Cygne. Fidèle à sa franchise et après mûres réflexions, elle pensait avoir trouvé les bons mots pour repousser avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable son amour timide. Par ailleurs, Shun semblait avoir bien accepté la chose, et à son grand soulagement leur complicité n'en avait pas pâti.

Elle avait été honnête sous tout rapport, et pourtant un arrière-goût amer souillait sa relation avec Hyoga. Leur aventure blessait profondément Shun, elle en était persuadée. Malgré son envie de se rassurer, elle connaissait trop bien son compagnon d'arme pour s'arrêter aux apparences. Derrière ses rires et ses boutades, elle devinait à travers ce masque de gaieté le déchirement intense de ce coeur délicat. Elle souffrait de savoir son ami malheureux, elle ne pouvait résister à l'instinct invincible de prendre soin de lui.

Nathalie fronça les sourcils, commença à taper un message, effaça, recommença, avant de se décider.

— **Je parie que tu es en train de bouquiner. **

— **Gagné ! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

La réaction avait été instantanée. Nathalie se mordit la lèvre ; Shun ne prenait même plus la peine de laisser quelques minutes s'écouler avant de répondre. Cette façon de rester pendu à leur conversation la mettait mal à l'aise. Même à cette heure nocturne, elle le trouvait toujours au bout du fil. Elle savait qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans ses insomnies.

— **Non… C'est peut-être la pleine lune**. **Et toi ?** tapa-t-elle.

— **Idem, ou mon livre qui est passionnant, je ne sais pas.**

Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Prendre des nouvelles de son ami peut-être, s'assurer qu'il ne se rongeait pas trop les sangs. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau avant qu'elle ne réponde.

— **Tant qu'à faire, on s'appelle ?**

Nathalie sentit son coeur s'emballer alors qu'elle coupait précipitamment les vibrations de son cellulaire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à Hyoga qui dormait toujours de l'autre côté du lit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre l'appel de l'un nue dans un lit avec l'autre !

Après s'être assurée que son partenaire n'avait pas été réveillé par son sursaut, elle leva avec précaution l'écran de son téléphone. Elle se connaissait : si elle acceptait la communication, elle serait incapable de nier la présence du Cygne. D'autre part, décliner la proposition équivalait à un aveu car Shun comprendrait immédiatement la raison de son refus. Ses doigts se crispaient sur son clavier alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un expédient pour se tirer de cette situation.

— **Je suis en train de regarder un épisode... Après ?**

Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière de ce mensonge, mais au moins elle gagnait un peu de temps. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter s'être endormie pour échapper au coup de fil fatidique.

— **Si tu ne t'endors pas avant ;) **

Nathalie ferma convulsivement ses yeux brulés d'insomnie. Impossible de trancher : était-ce uniquement de la bienveillance ou un moyen de lui signifier qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu ? Une part d'elle criait que son ami était bien trop altruiste pour disséminer ainsi des messages codés. Cependant, elle ne savait que croire ; peut-être que sa tristesse était trop vive pour qu'il parvienne à la cacher.

— **C'est vrai que je commence à piquer du nez**.

Elle cherchait une fin appropriée à son message lorsqu'une voix près d'elle la fit violemment sursauter.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Rien ! glapit-elle en cachant précipitamment son téléphone.

A ses côtés, Hyoga la regardait sans répondre, allongé sur le côté. A la clarté tranquille de ses yeux d'acier, elle comprit qu'il l'examinait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Nathalie rougit de la futilité de son premier instinct et sortit son cellulaire de sa taie d'oreiller d'un air penaud.

— C'est Shun…

Il y avait dans ce nom toute sa culpabilité, envers l'un comme envers l'autre. Son partenaire la scruta quelques minutes en silence avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

—Arrête de te prendre la tête. Ca lui fera pas de mal de s'endurcir un peu.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avec une moue exaspérée. Après avoir laissé son regard errer au plafond, Hyoga avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, bien décidé à se rendormir. Malgré son air détaché, elle ne s'y trompait pas.

— C'est toi qui joues les durs à cuire, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Elle attendit quelques minutes une réaction qui ne vint pas. Son ami gardait les paupières closes, mais elle devinait à sa respiration un peu trop régulière qu'il ne sommeillait pas encore. L'envie brusque de lui démontrer sa clairvoyance supérieure la dérida ; s'il pensait s'en tirer à si bon compte, il pouvait se fourrer le doigt dans l'oeil. Un orgueil l'empêchait de le laisser se barricader ainsi alors qu'il venait de la surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse. Au moins, cela la distrairait quelques instants de son pénible échange de messages.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur un coude, si près que leurs peaux se frôlaient. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans le moindre contact ; pourtant déjà la peau translucide du garçon commençait à se hérisser à la simple caresse du souffle chaud de la jeune fille dans son cou. Son parfum l'enveloppait d'une odeur musquée. Quand elle effleura son torse nu du bout des doigts, il ne put retenir un frisson. Elle laissait son index divaguer, dessiner le galbe de ses muscles, épeler une par une chacune de ses cicatrices. Sa paume descendit le long de la suture qui plongeait dans la vallée de l'aine gauche, se perdit sur le mont de Vénus, remonta le chemin des dames parsemé de poils d'un blond vénitien. A nouveau la sensation perdait en pression pour gagner en intensité alors que sa main s'effacait pour ne laisser que la pulpe de ses doigts. Parfois même un ongle un peu plus long que les autres griffait légèrement son épiderme d'un trait de feu. Il résistait encore, haletant, réfrénant ses pulsions qui tendaient ses membres jusqu'à la rupture. Elle sentit sa victoire proche avec l'instinct infaillible des chasseuses, parcourut sa taille, redescendit langoureusement vers sa hanche, puis la pinça sans ménagement.

Hyoga ne pu retenir un mouvement de recul, et ouvrit les yeux, déboussolé, coupé dans son élan. A quelques centimètres de son visage, Nathalie le couvait d'un regard malicieux ; il ne connaissait que trop bien l'étincelle provocante qui pétillait dans ses pupilles.

— Reconnais-le, t'es pas aussi insensible que tu le prétends, gloussa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents sans répondre avant de lui tourner le dos. A peine s'était-il installé que son amie reprit ses pinçons, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus appuyés, avec un rire étouffé. Il ferma convulsivement les yeux, vexé de la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais rapidement l'humeur taquine de Nathalie vint à bout de sa fierté. Son désir, éveillé par les caresses et douché par le premier pincement, s'enflammait de nouveau et changeait de cible : il était hors de question d'être une proie facile pour le Dauphin. Sa compétitivité bandait ses muscles alors qu'il attendait une ouverture, prêt à répliquer malgré son apparente indifférence.

Devant son manque de réaction, Nathalie décida de changer de tactique et entreprit de s'assoir pour l'attaquer de plus belle. A l'instant où elle changeait d'appui, Hyoga se retourna avec un sourire de requin et d'une poigne ferme agrippa sa cuisse pour la jeter hors du lit. La jeune fille, surprise, perdit l'équilibre et roula hors du matelas avec un grand bruissement de draps. Le bruit sourd de sa chute fit éclater le rire grave de son partenaire ; l'orgueil piqué à vif, elle bondit et cloua son ami pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

— Un partout, claironna-t-il, satisfait.

— Pas vraiment, tu oublies que tu mens comme un pied, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Il faillit lui rappeler sa piteuse tentative pour cacher son téléphone quand il l'avait surprise, mais il ravala sa fierté. Leur bataille continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il admette la vérité, et sa partenaire était terriblement tenace quand elle se savait dans son bon droit.

— T'as raison, fille galère, reconnu-t-il enfin. Ca me travaille aussi.

Nathalie poussa un petit cri de victoire avant de se lover contre lui, ravie. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la douce tiédeur de son corps alors que les battements de son coeur se calmaient. Peu à peu, son excitation retombait. Après ce bref interlude la situation s'imposait de nouveau à elle, et son regard s'égara sur son téléphone. Hyoga semblait également perdu dans ses pensées : il reprit la parole, dans un murmure, presque pour lui-même.

— Shun est trop sensible. Tu ne peux pas arranger ça pour lui.

— On ne peut pas juste attendre qu'il encaisse sans rien faire, si ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'on soit les mieux placés pour lui changer les idées.

Elle garda le silence, consciente de la justesse de la remarque. C'était hypocrite de sa part de prendre des nouvelles de son ami ; quelque part, elle devait avouer qu'elle espérait surtout apaiser sa propre culpabilité.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'accuser ? Elle avait été honnête et loyale. Par ailleurs, jusqu'à présent elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Allongée contre son partenaire, elle se sentait mieux que depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Peut-être que la position de Hyoga, qui ne se mêlait pas de ce qu'il ne pouvait changer, valait mieux pour eux trois. Cela ne valait pas la peine de gâcher un moment pareil avec des ruminations stériles. Leur relation avait cette faculté de lui vider la tête, de chasser son mal-être pour se contenter de vivre au jour le jour. Après toutes ces batailles, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, et peu importe ce que réservait demain.

**Fin **

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP._


End file.
